defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Verdrag van Medina
Het Verdrag van Medina (ook wel Constitutie van Medina of Verdrag van Jathrib) is een overeenkomst die Mohammed heeft opgesteld en die waarschijnlijk omstreeks 622 is ondertekend door de stammen in Jathrib (later Medina). Het doel van het verdrag was om een eind te maken aan de onderlinge vijandigheden, en tevens met het doel één front te vormen tegen aanvallen van buitenaf. Watt. Muhammad at Medina and R. B. Serjeant "The Constitution of Medina." Islamic Quarterly 8 (1964) p.4. Om dit te bewerkstelligen werden een aantal rechten en plichten opgesteld voor islamitische, joodse en heidense gemeenschappen in Medina, waarmee ze samenkwamen tot één gemeenschap (de Ummah). De exacte datering van het Verdrag is onbekend, maar over het algemeen wordt aangenomen dat deze werd opgesteld en ondertekend kort na de Hidjra in 622. Wat ook niet direct duidelijk blijkt uit de tekst van het Verdrag, is wie de ondertekenaars ervan waren. Moslims zijn duidelijk een van de partijen, wellicht zelfs de belangrijkste partij, omdat Mohammed wordt genoemd als de aangewezen scheidsrechter in geval van geschillen. Bronnen en authenticiteit Het originele document is nooit gevonden, maar het bestaan ervan wordt gemeld in vroege islamitische bronnen. Hierin vindt men ook een aantal verschillende versies. De meest gelezen versie van het Verdrag is te vinden in Ibn Ishaq's Sirah Rasul Allah, maar ook in Kitab al-Amwal van Sayyid al-Nas en Abu Ubayd zijn versies ervan opgenomen. Hoewel aan het bestaan van het Verdrag vaak niet wordt getwijfeld, bestaat wel een aantal controversiële discussiepunten met betrekking tot de interpretatie van het Verdrag als geheel en met betrekking tot enkele afzonderlijke onderdelen.Watt. Muhammad at Medina (1956) pp. 227-228. - Watt stelt hier dat de oorspronkelijke strijd na de Hidjra plaatsvond en dat het document later was opgesteld, zelfs later dan de Slag bij Badr. R.B. Serjeant. "The Sunnah Jâmi'ah, Pacts with the Yathrib Jews, and the Tahrîm of Yathrib: Analysis and Translation of the Documents Comprised in the so called 'Constitution of Medina'." In The Life of Muhammad: The Formation of the Classical Islamic World: Volume iv. Ed. Uri Rubin. Brookfield: Ashgate, 1998, p. 151. - Serjeant stelt hier dat het Verdrag in feite uit 8 verschillende verdragen bestaat, die kunnen worden gedateerd aan de hand van verschillende gebeurtenissen in Medina. Het eerste van de verdragen zou geschreven zijn kort na de aankomst van Mohammed. Zie hetzelfde artikel in BSOAS 41 (1978): 18 ff. Zo kan worden afgevraagd of het document een "Constitutie" kan worden genoemd in verband met het ontbreken van enig bewijs dat andere partijen het Verdrag zouden hebben gesteund. Er bestaat daarom onenigheid over de vraag of dit daadwerkelijk een multilateraal verdrag tussen de genoemde partijen was, of slechts een unilaterale verklaring door Mohammed. Een ander punt van discussie is de vraag of het nu bekende Verdrag oorspronkelijk één document was, of dat het een verzameling is van verschillende overeenkomsten die over een langere tijd zijn verzameld. Zonder te beschikken over het oorspronkelijke document zal dit laatste punt echter altijd een raadsel blijven. Julius Wellhausen. Skizzen und Vorabeiten, IV, Berlin: Reimer, 1889, p 82f Caetani en Wellhausen stellen beiden dat het document één enkel verdrag is, waarover overeenstemming werd bereikt kort na de Hidjra. Wellhausen schrijft het toe aan het eerste jaar van Mohammeds verblijf in Medina, dus vóór de Slag bij Badr in 2/624. Wellhausen baseert dit oordeel op drie argumenten; Mohammed is erg onzeker over zijn eigen positie, hij accepteert de heiense stammen binnen de Ummah en hij behoudt de joodse clans als klanten van de Ansars. Zie ook: Wellhausen, Excursus, p. 158. Montogmery Watt stelt dat het Verdrag geschreven moet zijn in de tijdens Mohammeds verblijf in Medina. Dit zou blijken uit het feit dat de tekst positiever zou zijn geweest ten opzichte van de Qoeraisj en dat ze Mohammed een prominentere rol zou hebben gegeven als ze later was geschreven. Hubert Grimme gelooft dat het Verdrag is opgesteld in de periode na de Slag bij Badr, terwijl Cetani stelt dat het document al voltooid was voor aanvang van die slag.Watt (1956), pp. 225-6 Caetani. Annali dell’Islam, Volume I. Milano: Hoepli, 1905, p. 393. Moshe Gil. "The Constitution of Medina: A Reconsideration." Israel Oriental Studies 4 (1974): p. 45. Zelfs Moshe Gil, scepticus van de islamitische geschiedenis, stelt dat het binnen vijf maanden na Mohammeds aankomst in Medina geschreven is. Vanwege de onduidelijkheden en inconsistenties is wel geopperd dat aan het oorspronkelijke verdrag later het een en ander zou zijn toegevoegd, waarbij de rol van Mohammed als afzijdige bemiddelaar veranderde in religieus en maatschappelijk wetgever van de verenigde stad, met de moslims (de gelovigen) als norm voor alle inwoners. Inhoud Het oorspronkelijke effect van het Verdrag was het ontstaan van de eerste moslimstaat. Deze werd niet ondersteund door islamitische wetgeving (sharia), maar met name door destijds bekende gebruiken in die regio. Zo regelde het Verdrag onder meer de veiligheid van de gemeenschap, bracht het een garantie op religieuze vrijheid, noemde het Medina haram ofwel een heilige plaats (alle vormen van geweld of wapens bleven er weg), besprak het de veiligheid van vrouwen, normaliseerde het de verhoudingen tussen stammen onderling binnen Medina en voorzag het in een belastingsyteem om de gemeenschap in tijd van nood te kunnen steunen. Wel werd er onderscheid gemaakt tussen moslims en niet-moslims: onderlinge vriendschapsrelaties werden afgekeurd en moslims kregen meer rechten dan niet-moslims. Hieronder volgt een Nederlandse vertaling van de Engelse vertaling in WikiSource. #Dit is een document van Mohammed de Profeet. Het regelt de verhoudingen tussen de Gelovigen, dwz. Moslims van Koeraisj en Jathrib en hen die volgden en hard meewerkten. Zij vormen één natie, Oemma. #De Koeraisj Mohadjirien zullen bloedgeld blijven betalen, overeenkomstig hun huidige gewoonten. #In geval van oorlog met enige andere partij zullen zij hun gevangenen vrijkopen met de vriendelijkheid en gerechtigheid die normaal is bij Gelovigen. #De Bani Awf zullen het bloedgeld onderling bepalen, overeenkomstig hun huidige gewoonten. #In geval van oorlog met enige andere partij zullen alle parijen behalve de Moslims hun gevangenen vrijkopen overeenkomstig de gewoonten onder Gelovigen en niet overeenkomstig voor-islamitische ideeën. #De Bani Saida, de Bani Harith, de Bani Djoesjam en de Bani Nadjar vallen eveneens onder het bestuur volgens bovenstaande regels. #De Bani Amr, Bani Awf, Bani Al-Nabiet en Bani Al-Aws zullen op dezelfde manier worden bestuurd. #Gelovigen zullen niet nalaten hun gevangenen vrij te kopen, ze zullen bloedgeld voor hen betalen. Het betalen ervan zal een gemeenschappelijke verantwoordelijkheid van de Oemma zijn en niet van de familie van de gevangenen alleen. #Een gelovige zal de vrijgemaakte slaaf van een andere Gelovige niet tot zijn bondgenoot maken tegen de wensen van de andere Gelovigen. #De Gelovigen, die God vrezen, zullen zich teweer stellen tegen opstandige elementen en tegen hen die onrecht of zonde aanmoedigen, of die vijandigheid of curruptie onder Gelovigen aanmoedigen. #Als iemand aan een van deze handelingen schuldig is, zal hij alle Gelovigen tegenover zich vinden, zelfs al is hij de zoon van een van hen. #Een Gelovige zal geen andere Gelovige doden vanwege een ongelovige. #Geen Gelovige zal een ongelovige helpen tegen een Gelovige. #Bescherming in de Naam van God zal gebruikelijk zijn. (Zelfs) de zwakste onder de Gelovigen mag bescherming aanbieden en dat zal bindend zijn voor alle Gelovigen. #Gelovigen zijn allen vrienden van elkaar tot uitsluiting van alle anderen. #Joden die de Gelovigen volgen zullen geholpen worden en met gelijkheid worden behandeld. #Geen Jood zal vanwege zijn Jood-zijn onrecht worden aangedaan. #De vijanden van de Joden die ons volgen, zullen niet worden geholpen. #De vrede van de Gelovigen moet onverdeeld zijn. #Niemand in Medina zal apart vrede sluiten wanneer Gelovigen strijden op de Weg van God. #Vredes- en oorlogsvoorwaarden en de bijbehorende gemakken dan wel ongemakken moeten eerlijk en gelijk over alle burgers worden verdeeld. #Wanneer een ruiter op expeditie gaat, moet hij zijn metgezel van het Leger meenemen. #De Gelovigen moeten het bloed van elkaar wreken wanneer ze strijden op de Weg van God. #De Gelovigen zijn beter in het tonen van standvastigheid en ontvangen als gevolg daarvan leiding van God in dit opzicht. Anderen moeten eveneens streven naar dezelfde standaard van standvastigheid. #Geen ongelovige zal worden toegestaan de bezittingen van de Koeraisj in bescherming te nemen. Bezittingen van de vijand moeten aan de Staat worden overgedragen. #Geen ongelovige zal tussenbeide komen in het voordeel van de Koeraisj. #Elke ongelovige die een Gelovige zonder goede reden doodt, zal op zijn beurt worden gedood, tenzij de naaste familieleden genoegdoening ontvangen. Alle gelovigen zullen tegen zo'n misdadiger zijn. Geen Gelovige zal zo'n man mogen beschermen. #Wanneer jullie het ergens over oneens zijn, zal de zaak worden voorgelegd aan God en Mohammed. #De Joden zullen aan de oorlog bijdragen wanneer zij met de Gelovigen ten strijde trekken. #De Joden van Bani Awf zullen worden behandeld als een gemeenschap met de Gelovigen. De Joden hebben hun religie. Dit zal ook van toepassing zijn op hun vrijgemaakte slaven. Een uitzondering zal worden gemaakt voor hen die onrechtvaardig en zondig handelen. Daarmee benadelen ze zichzelf en hun gezinnen. #Hetzelfde geldt voor Joden van Bani Al-Nadjar, Bani Al Harith, Bani Sa'ieda, Bani Djusjam, Bani Al Aws, Tha'alba, en de Jaffna, en de Bani Al Sjutaiba. #Loyaliteit biedt bescherming tegen verraad. #De vrijgemaakte slaven van Tha'alba zullen dezelfde status ontvangen als de Tha'alba zelf. Deze status dient voor eerlijke handel en volledige gerechtigheid als een recht, en even grote verantwoordelijkheid voor militaire dienst. #Bondgenoten van de Joden zullen op dezelfde manier worden behandeld als de Joden. #Niemand zal op het oorlogspad gaan zonder toestemming van Mohammed. Als enig kwaad is gedaan tegen enige persoon of partij mag dat wel worden gewroken. #Ieder die een ander doodt zonder waarschuwing doet iets dat neerkomt op het doden van zichzelf en zijn eigen gezin, tenzij het doden samenhing met kwaad dat hem was aangedaan. #De Joden moeten hun eigen uitgaven financieren en de Moslims eveneens. #Als iemand die partij is in dit Verdrag wordt aangevallen, wie dan ook, dan moet de ander hem te hulp schieten. #Zij moeten elkaar om raad vragen en in overleg treden. #Loyaliteit biedt bescherming tegen verraad. Zij die onderling overleg mijden, doen dat vanwege gebrek aan oprechtheid en loyaliteit. #Een man zal niet aansprakelijk worden gesteld voor wandaden van zijn bondgenoot. #Een ieder die wordt benadeeld moet geholpen worden. #De Joden moeten betalen met de Moslims. #Jathrib zal een Toevluchtsoord zijn voor de mensen van dit Verdrag. #Een vreemdeling die bescherming heeft gekregen zal worden behandeld als zijn gastheer zolang hij geen kwaad doet en geen misdrijven pleegt. Zij die bescherming hebben ontvangen maar tegen de staat gerichte activiteiten ontplooien belopen de kans te worden gestraft. #Een vrouw zal alleen bescherming kunnen ontvangen bij toestemming van haar gezin. #In geval van enige twist of enig geschil dat kan uitmonden in problemen, moet de zaak worden voorgelegd aan God en Mohammed; de Profeet van God zal alles in dit document aanvaarden, hetgeen ten goede komt aan vroomheid en goedheid. #Koeraisj en hun bondgenoten zullen geen bescherming krijgen. #De partijen van dit Verdrag zijn gebonden elkaar te helpen in het geval van een aanval op Jathrib. #Als zij worden opgeroepen om vrede te sluiten en te onderhouden, dan moeten zij dat doen. Als een dergelijk beroep wordt gedaan op de Moslims moet dat worden uitgevoerd, behalve wanneer de Moslims al betrokken zijn bij het voeren van een oorlog op de Weg van God. #Iedereen zal zijn deel krijgen in overeenstemming met de partij waartoe hij behoort. Individuen moeten profiteren van of boeten voor de goede of slechte daden van de groep waartoe zij behoren. Zonder zulk een regel kan de groepsband en discipline niet worden onderhouden. #De Joden van al-Aws, inclusief hun vrijgemaakte slaven, hebben dezelfde statuur als andere partijen van het Verdrag, zolang zij loyaal zijn aan het Verdrag. Loyaliteit biedt bescherming tegen verraad. #Een ieder die loyaal of anders handelt doet dat voor zijn eigen bestwil (of nadeel). #God keurt dit Document goed. #Dit document zal niet dienen tot bescherming van iemand die onrechtvaardig is of een misdrijf pleegt. #Willekeurig of iemand mee ten strijde trekt of thuis blijft, hij zal veilig zijn tenzij hij een misdrijf pleegde of een zondaar is. #God is de Beschermer van de goede mensen en van hen die God vrezen, en Mohammed is de Boodschapper van God. Categorie:Islam categorie:Religie